


An invitation you can't decline

by Tikini



Series: Tinder AU [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, But it's still fresh!, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Filth, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Poly!Queen Week, Saturday Mornings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slight Breath Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: “I’m sorry,” John tries to sound sympathetic but can’t keep the amusement from his voice. “At least you look very good in them.”Suddenly the laughter stops. Brian leans over the table, eyes dark on Roger and hand heavy on John’s thigh. “Oh he does. Very good. Especially when they’re ruined.”The atmosphere changes just like that, to something hot and charged.“Bri…” Roger starts but Freddie hushes him.The dark-haired man’s fingers disappears beneath the collar of Roger’s shirt and he smirks at John. “Do you remember what you said? That morning? About giving Blondie a vibrator to watch him use it?”John licks his lips, nods. Brian’s hand brushes over his cock through his jeans and he gasps.“Would you still be interested in that? Watching Roger pleasure himself?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessahmewren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here is the first (of hopefully more) smut oneshot for my Tinder AU. This is for all of you of course, but especially for my lovely beautiful friend Jessahmewren, who helped me figure out the story <3 Jeassah is also the founder and co-owner of the "very" real Twink Talk... Love you babe
> 
> This is set quite soon after Find one, get two for free. Title is from Queen's Killer Queen, of course ;)
> 
> Filth ahead! Have fun and stay safe!

Brian opens the front door, wearing that ridiculous (adorable) pajamas with stars and planets. He smiles widely when he sees John and drags him in before John has even had the opportunity to say hello.

His boyfriend pulls him into an enthusiastic kiss and John gingerly removes the package of frosted donuts from between them, trying to save them from being squished. He’s surprised by the heated welcome, Brian’s not usually this forward.

Long fingers run through his hair and John sighs and sucks on Brian’s tongue, his free hand stroking over satin and then beneath it, finding the warm skin of Brian’s back.

“Bri be a dear and stop hogging Deaky,” Freddie calls from the kitchen and Brian chuckles against John’s lips.

He pulls back and winks at John. “Best to do what he says.” He locks the front door behind them, waits for John to kick off his shoes and then follows him into the kitchen.

“Donuts!” Roger shouts, the second John and Brian appears in the modern kitchen, and is by John’s side and relieving him of his package in a second.

John raises his eyebrows as he watches the blonde bring the donuts to the table and eagerly open the package. “Hello babe, love you too.”

Roger doesn’t seem to even hear him but Freddie blows him a kiss before starting to squabble with Roger about the blueberry donut. Roadie appears from out of the blue and meows loudly, standing up on her back legs, front paws reaching up Roger’s leg.

“I’m lucky I have you, who loves me more than my saturday sweets.” John says to Brian and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

Brian hums, smirking. “Well. When you bring donuts, it’s a tough choice, honestly.”

“Wanker.” John sniffles and pinches his side, making Brian jump and laugh.

They stand in silence for awhile, watching Freddie and Roger carefully examine each donut. Freddie is in his usual silk robe, hair glossy and impeccable. Roger hasn’t put in his contacts yet and has his glasses on. When he stands on his tiptoes to grab plates from a cabinet, his oversized shirt lifts to show green, lacy underwear. 

“You know,” John says absentmindedly, eyes roaming between Freddie’s graceful movement as he swoops down and catches Roadie in a cuddle and Roger’s bare legs and panties. “This is exactly what you were like the first saturday morning I came to visit.”

“Oh really?” Brian murmurs into his neck, kissing the skin there and making John shiver.

“Yeah.” He nods. “Except that the panties had a different colour.”

Brian nods. “He has lots of them.” Then he pulls John over to the table where Freddie and Roger have prepared for tea and donuts.

Freddie takes his first bite of the blueberry donut (it seems like he won the fight) and moans obscenely. “Deaky, you are the greatest man I’ve ever known. May the gods bless you eternally.”

“Right,” John laughs and starts on his own donut. 

They go through the entire package in no time and then they sit, chatting about the work-week and some of Freddie’s new projects while they finish their tea. Roadie has fucked off to the living room for a nap, bitter about not having received any treat. John is just licking frosting off his fingers when Brian leans back on his chair, an odd glint in his eyes.

“John just said that we look the same as during our first cosy saturday. Except for your panties Rog.”

Roger rolls his eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you, they’re not panties. They’re lingerie for men.” He mock glares at John. “Also, don’t memorize what underwear I wore like three months ago please, it’s creepy.”

“Noted.” John smirks and laughs when Roger kicks his shin.

Freddie lifts Roger shirt and peaks at his underwear. “I like these.” He says, appreciative. “They’re one of my favourites. Well after the red. And the black. And oh the white ones with…”

“Are you done staring at my crotch?” Roger mutters, swatting Freddie’s hand away. 

Freddie smiles innocently. “Never darling.”

“How did you even get them?” John grins at the increasingly more agitated blonde. “You said it was during a photo shoot?”

Roger sighs deeply and lifts his glasses to rub at one eye. “Yeah… I… um. I kind of messed up.”

“He covered for a magazine called Twink Talk.” Freddie says, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Brian laughs heartily and Roger groans, burying his face in his hands. “But I didn’t know!” 

“Twink what now?” John is puzzled.

Freddie’s smile is miles wide as he answers. “You know like twink, young, cute gay boy. Rog covered for a magazine that’s… aimed for twinks? Aimed for middle aged, desperate women as drool material? I’m not sure actually…”

“You’re horrible.” Roger whines and desperately looks up at John from his hands. “I swear Deaky, I didn’t know. It was one of Freddie’s friends who desperately needed a last minute cover model for a magazine and well I did it.”

“In panties?” John has trouble not laughing himself now, especially since Brian’s and Freddie’s guffaws are so contagious.

“Yes,” Brian gasps from between laughter. “He didn’t even ask what it was for, just did a long photo shoot in all kinds of poses and got the money. Two weeks later when the magazine came out we found out it was that kind of magazine. You should have seen Rog’s face oh my god.”

Both Brian and Freddie are convulsing with laughter over the table and Roger glares at them, arms crossed.

“I’m sorry,” John tries to sound sympathetic but can’t keep the amusement from his voice. “At least you look very good in them.”

Suddenly the laughter stops. Brian leans over the table, eyes dark on Roger and hand heavy on John’s thigh. “Oh he does. Very good. Especially when they’re ruined.” 

The atmosphere changes just like that, to something hot and charged.

“Bri…” Roger starts but Freddie hushes him.

The dark-haired man’s fingers disappears beneath the collar of Roger’s shirt and he smirks at John. “Do you remember what you said? That morning? About giving Blondie a vibrator to watch him use it?”

John licks his lips, nods. Brian’s hand brushes over his cock through his jeans and he gasps. 

“Would you still be interested in that? Watching Roger pleasure himself?”

They must have planned this. At least Brian and Freddie. Roger looks a bit surprised, but also excited and eager. He watches John expectantly and then bites his lip when Freddie’s hand moves down to his chest.

“Fuck yes.” John breathes, arching his hips up into Brian’s gentle pressure. Despite John’s profession and all of them enjoying exploring and trying new things, they haven’t used sex toys during sex this far. Seems like it’s time to change that.

Brian moves closer to him, lips brushing his ear as he continues watching Roger. “Lovely. Roger’s been wanting it for a long time.”

“Since that morning,” Freddie supplies, getting to his feet to stand behind Roger, hand trailing further down under his shirt. “In the evening he couldn’t stop talking about it. Talking about you Deaky. How he wanted you to fuck him using your toys.”

Roger’s flushed, but he’s keeping his eyes locked on John and licks his lips.

“Is that true Rog?” John asks, voice low. 

Long, dark lashes flutter and Roger nods. “Yeah.”

“You should have seen him,” Brian purrs. “He was so desperate, working himself into such a state over his fantasies I had to fuck him three times before he was satisfied.”

“Bri…” Roger whines again and whimpers when Freddie presses his palm against his lace covered crotch.

John groans and tilts his head to the side, letting Brian kiss the skin of his neck. “Must have been tiring,” he says and Brian’s breath is hot on his skin when he chuckles.

“Was worth it.”

That had been the reason why they started sleeping with other people from the beginning. Brian couldn’t always keep up with Freddie and Roger, who were both very energized, had great stamina and loved getting pounded through the mattress. The three had therefore started inviting a fourth partner to their bed, preferably dominant ones who could help Brian tire out his two hungry boyfriends. 

It had worked, sometimes. But Brian often felt like the people they found didn’t understand the whole group sex part of the deal and more thought that he lent them Freddie or Roger to fuck for a night.

Anyway, now with John things were running smoothly. He had no problems handling Freddie and Roger and taking care of Brian. John turned out to have the best stamina of them all. It was a thing he’d never known about himself, that he would have so much energy and interest in sex.

“Alright then.” John is breathing heavily by the time Brian removes his hand from his crotch. “Roger, go clean up a bit love. Then go to the bedroom.”

Roger nods eagerly and jumps up from his chair, almost bashing Freddie’s skull. The dark haired man watches him fondly as he hurries to the bathroom and then turns to Brian and John, smirking. “So dear, what’s the plan?”

“Bedroom,” John smirks back. He gets up, leaves the table a mess and heads to the bedroom, Brian and Freddie close behind. 

He sits down on the large bed and looks up at his two boyfriends. “Have you used Killer Queen yet? The one I gave you?”

Brian shakes his head. “We wanted to do that with you.”

“Let’s use it now then.” John decides and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Brian starts undressing too but Freddie heads to their closet to find the toy. He returns with the large vibrating dildo and another smaller vibe.

“It’s Rog’s favourite,” he explains, waving the rod shaped thing around. “If you want we can have fun with it after yours.” He smiles and dumps the toys on the bed before slipping his robe from his shoulders gracefully.

John licks his lips as Freddie now stands before him naked. “Can Roger deal with all that?”

“He can.” Brian hums in his ear, hands running over John’s bare thighs before tugging him over to the headboard. “He loves it.”

Freddie makes an agreeing sound and sits down on John’s other side. “You can fuck him all day if you want to, he won’t complain.”

“Tempting.” John groans and spreads his legs wide when both Brian and Freddie trail their fingers up his inner thighs and tease over his cock.

Roger joins them soon after. He sees the three of them sitting against the headboard and smiles. “I’m ready.” He says and starts taking off his glasses.

“Don’t.” John says immediately and Roger pauses the movement. “Keep them on.”

Roger frowns at him. “Why?”

“Because I want you to see our faces properly when we watch you fuck yourself.” John says and smirks when Brian and Freddie squirms. “And because you look cute.”

Roger doesn’t look too happy about it, but he leaves the glasses on and crawls onto the bed too, stopping in the middle and watching the three of them, almost vibrating with excitement. “What do you want me to do?”

“You’ll put on a show for John and us.” Brian says, voice cool as he leans over to give the lube to Roger. “Do exactly what he says, you understand?”

Nodding, Roger grabs the bottle from the taller man. “Yes Bri.”

“What’s the safeword Blondie?” Freddie drawls, dragging one nail up the underside of John’s cock and making him sigh and lean back against the headboard. They haven’t played with safewords this far. He feels giddy at the thought of getting more kinky, and that he is in charge of the whole thing.

Roger grins and brushes some strands of hair behind his ear. “Cascada.”

“Really?” John asks, looking between the three of them. Brian shrugs and Freddie and Roger giggle. “Fine.” He says. “Cascada it is.”

He pushes the large, purple Killer Queen over to Roger, who eyes it and swallows. “Alright babe.” He starts, letting his voice get low and matter of fact. “Take off your shirt. Then I want you to lube up your fingers and open yourself up for the dildo.”

Roger grabs the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it over his head, glasses sitting crooked on his nose when he reappears. He’s now naked except for the dark green lace, and John can see the material bulging where he’s half hard in his panties. Roger reaches to remove the underwear next and John shakes his head.

“Stop. Did I tell you to remove those?” 

“No,” Roger bites his lip nervously, pulling his fingers away from the panties. “Sorry.”

Brian lets out a low chuckle next to him and Freddie is drawing patterns over John’s lower belly. “That’s alright. This time.” John says warningly. “You can keep them on, just pull them to the side a bit. Get on with it now.”

Roger seems to enjoy his sharp orders. He gets up on his knees, spreading them wide, before lubing up the fingers of one hand and reaching behind himself with both hands.

“You two know better what he needs.” John tells Brian and Freddie. 

Brian nods and wraps one lazy hand around himself as he watches his boyfriend. “Start with two Rog. Push them in slowly yeah? I know you’re an impatient thing but we don’t want you hurting yourself before the fun has started.”

“That would be a shame,” Roger grins back and John can see the muscles of his arm flexing as he pushes two fingers inside himself. “Oh,” he says softly, a slight frown appearing between his eyebrows as he relaxes around the stretch.

Freddie makes a small, breathy noise next to him and John glances down to see the dark-haired man stroke his large, beautiful cock. “Scissor them dear, spread yourself so you can get one more in.”

“Mm,” Brian agrees and something about the easy, relaxed way him and Freddie order Roger around makes John’s dick ache deliciously. They’re so comfortable with each other. So used to each other. He wants to get there too.

“It’s a large toy.” He meets Roger’s wide eyes, smiling slightly. “You’re going to need at least four fingers, I think.”

Roger gasps when he presses another finger into himself and his erection strains against the panties lewdly. “Yeah okay.” He rasps, his stomach tight with the effort of keeping his balance with both arms behind him, the hand not in him pulling the panties to the side.

John debates asking Roger to turn around so he can see how he opens himself up but decides that he don’t want to miss the focused and pleasured look on his face.

”Perfect love.” Brian sighs, slowly teasing himself with his calloused fingers. ”Find your prostate and play with that a bit, make yourself feel good.”

The words have barely left Brian’s lips before Roger moans and tips his head back. His eyes close as he continues to touch that spot inside himself and he bites his lip to muffle his whimpers. He’s absolutely stunning and John lets out a moan himself, rubbing the tip of his cock lightly with his thumb. ”Beautiful.”

”He is.” Freddie purrs and bends his neck to kiss John’s collarbone. ”So good at putting on a show for us. Our part time model.”

Roger eyes burn with lust when he opens them again, blue all but swallowed by black. ”Didn’t do this at the shoot.” He winks at them and Freddie laughs.

”I should hope not…” Brian growls, sitting up straighter. ”Time to get the fourth inside. Fuck yourself good and open for John’s gift.”

Roger’s eyebrows furrow again and he whines loudly when he works the fourth finger inside.

A dark spot is growing on the lace fabric where his cock is pressed against it and John swears. Roger hasn’t even started using the toy yet and he’s already aching for release. It’s so good.

”Does it feel good?” He asks throatily and Roger nods. ”You love the stretch don’t you?”

”Yes I love it.” Roger breathes, his chest heaving and arms trembling. ”Want more.”

Freddie nudges John’s side and then pinches his nipple when he doesn’t immediately receive his attention. ”He’s ready.” The older man smiles. ”All yours Deaky.”

John has to take a deep breath. All three of his boyfriends are watching him heatedly, waiting for him to take control of the situation. Fucking hell, how did he get so lucky?

”You’re open enough?” He practically growls to Roger who nods eagerly. ”Good. Remove your fingers.” John waits while Roger complies and eyes the panties, gnawing his lip. He loves them but unfortunately they’ll have to go. ”Take off your panties babe, then I want you to lube up the dildo. Use plenty, I want it and you to be dripping with it.”

Brian groans loudly next to him and John smirks and leans in for a biting kiss. The taller man kisses back roughly, free hand tangling in John’s hair. Next to them, Freddie is talking. ”Use some more darling, yeah that’s good. Look how hard you are… can’t wait to be stuffed full can you?”

Roger whines and John frees himself from Brian’s kiss, turning back to see the blonde now completely naked and carefully spreading lube over the Killer Queen vibrator.

”How do you want him dear?” Freddie sounds slightly breathless, now enthusiastically pumping his erection.

John ponders this for awhile. He want to see Roger’s face, of course. But he also want to see his boyfriend thrust the toy in and out of his body. “All fours Rog. Face the wardrobe, your side to us.”

“Yes sir,” Roger grins and salutes him and John can’t wait until the cheekiness is fucked out of him. Roger gets into the position, spreads his legs wide and holds himself up on one arm. In his free hand he’s holding the toy and when John nods at him he reaches behind himself to press the tip of the dildo to his stretched entrance.

The position doesn’t look particularly comfortable but John wants to see how long Roger can keep it up. “Keep it turned off for now. I’ll tell you when to turn on the vibrations, the button is on the end of the base, there’s ten different settings.”

Roger nods and turns to watch John, waiting for the go ahead. Freddie and Brian have paused their movements next to him, all waiting eagerly for John to start the session. The power of it all is intoxicating.

“Push it in.” John says, voice a low and heated thing and Roger wastes no time pushing the large dildo past the sphincter and starts working it inside his body.

John can see how Roger’s hole spreads lewdly around the wide girth of the toy and groans. Brian’s hand is back on his thigh and Freddie’s stroke over his stomach, both close to but not where he wants them. It’s fine. They have time.

“Fuck,” Roger grunts, having managed to press half of the vibrator inside, the other half sticking out of him obscenely. He’s trembling all over and flushed. “It’s big.” He murmurs, awed.

John knows. The toy is thicker than his own cock, and John isn’t packing particularly lightly… He’s about to tell Roger he doesn’t have to do it when Brian speaks up.

“Just take it slow love. Work it out a bit, then in. Fuck yourself with the part you’ve managed to take.”

Roger whines and does what Brian says, starting to rock the dildo in and out with small, careful thrusts. John is completely captivated by the small movements, the muscles in Roger’s arm tensing, his hitched breaths and the toy disappearing one centimeter at a time into that tight, lovely ass.

After some tense minutes the dildo is nestled all the way inside, only the base left outside. Roger is panting, sweat beading his temple and he brings his tired arm forward to rest on both hands, toy stuck inside him.

“What do you say?” Freddie breathes against John’s neck, nails running over his erection. “Quite a sight isn’t he?”

He is. John swallows a few times before he realizes that Roger’s again waiting for his guidance. On his side, Brian’s likewise distracted, one hand frozen on John’s thigh while his other rubs over his shaft.

“Turn it on babe.” John is surprised over how gravelly his voice has gotten but shrugs it off. He meets Roger’s excited, dark eyes and smiles. “Just to the first setting for now.”

Roger groans at that and reaches behind himself again, fumbling for a moment before he finds the button on the base and pushes it. The reaction is instantaneous. At this low setting John can’t hear the vibrator at all (after all it is his motor in the damn thing) but he knows it’s working from the way Roger moans loudly, hips twitching back and forth deliciously.

“Yes.” Brian says, with feeling and Freddie’s giggle sounds breathless next to John.

“How does that feel?” John says, voice still gravelly with lust. “Look at me.” He tells Roger, who does, eyebrows furrowed at the buzzing pressure inside him.

“It’s good.” Roger pants. “So good.”

Brian has completely given up on teasing John, hands playing with himself now. “Move it Rog, come on.”

John would laugh at his impatience, if he wasn’t in the same boat himself. “Do it slowly.”

“Take it up a notch!” Freddie says excitedly at the same time.

Roger huffs at them, flashes them an amused smile and then slowly starts to pull it out. About halfway he goes up one setting and bites his lip. John smirks as Roger tries his best to seem tough and unaffected as he slips the vibrating dildo almost the whole way out before pushing it in, quicker this time. The nonchalant mask soon slips, Roger unable to stop the whimpers and gasps as he starts fucking himself faster with the toy.

John exchanges a look with Freddie, who smirks. “Up it two more darling.”

“Ah fucking christ,” Roger moans out as he does, both arms trembling. His cock is rock hard under him, John can see how precome is beading at the tip. 

John guesses that he can’t stimulate his prostate straight on with the dildo, but that the sheer girth of it and the vibrations are giving him quite a bit of stimuli nonetheless. “You’re fucking gorgeous like this love.” He says, fingers curling around Freddie’s on top of his cock.

“Mm.” Brian hums in agreement. “Our model. So good at putting on shows. No one can see this show but us though.”

And the number of people you slept with before me, John’s treacherous brain supplies but he finds that he doesn’t really mind. Doesn’t dislike the idea of others watching his boyfriends’ together, watching Roger pleasure himself, watching Brian pump his cock roughly, watching Freddie throw his head back and moan. The thought is surprising and John curiously lets the idea settle hot and molten at the pit of his stomach.

“They’d love to see it though.” He says, gruffly, and Roger lifts his head in surprise. “It’s unfair really, that only we can see you like this. Turn it up a notch.”

Roger turns it up and helplessly thrusts his hips forward, eyes glassy with pleasure behind his glasses. “Wha.. what do you.. aah.” He whines, hips arching back into his thrusts.

“That’d be fun…” Freddie purrs, thumb rubbing over John’s flared head, a cheeky nail pressing just into the slit. “Doing a photo shoot like this. Wouldn’t it beautiful?”  
Roger just stares at him, brows furrowed and mouth gaping open as he pants.

“You’d do exactly what we told you and we’d take your picture.” Freddie continues, voice a melodious, sinful thing, wrapping all of them up in its magic. “Would love to capture you like this, you’re heavenly dear.”

John chews on his cheek, entertaining this new hot idea and Roger throws his head back and whines loudly, speeding up the movement of the toy inside him.

“Can we?” John hears his own hoarse voice ask and Roger keens desperately. 

“Not now,” Brian answers, smiling at first John and Freddie, then Roger. “Not in the middle of it like this. We can discuss if it’s something we’d like to do later.”

Right. That sounds reasonable. John nods then groans when Freddie’s clever fingers dip below his cock to play with his balls. God, he’s starting to get close. But he doesn’t want to come before Roger’s tried out all ten settings.

“Are you close?” He asks Roger who grits his teeth and nods. “Are your arms tired?”

He knows they are, he can see the one holding Roger up shaking. He’s impressed the blonde has been able to keep this up for so long, it’s probably because of all the mechanic work and drumming. “Yes,” Roger gasps and John smirks.

“You can rest your chest on the bed as long as you keep your hips up and keep fucking yourself.” Roger gracelessly lets himself fall down on the bed, resting his head on the mattress and turning his face to watch John heatedly as he spreads his knees wider and keeps moving the toy in and out.

“Good boy,” John breathes, bucking into Freddie’s hand when he presses teasingly just beneath his balls. “Now up it two more levels.”

Killer Queen is one strong, mean vibrator. She’s John’s baby and he knows that already at level seven it should be more than what Roger is used to. So the shocked whimper that falls from Roger’s mouth when he increases the vibrations comes as no surprise.

“That’s a good toy you gave us,” Brian mutters breathlessly to John, fingers expertly gliding over his own erection and working the slick precome over his skin. “Don’t you love it Rog?”

Roger’s eyes are tearing up at the vibrations shaking his body, his lips are swollen from him biting at them to muffle his noises and he looks just generally beautifully wrecked. “I love it,” he gasps, slamming the vibrator in hard and arching to meet it.

“What do you say when you appreciate a gift?” Freddie asks and John can hear the smirk in his voice.

“It was… uhn.. it…” Roger tries to answer but has to pause his thrusting to be able to get anything out. “It was a gift to all of us.” He tries for defiant but his wrecked state somewhat ruins the effect.

“It was.” John nods, hand speeding up as he starts pumping himself for real. “And you’re the one using it. Don’t stop fucking yourself, raise it one level and then I want you to tell me how grateful you are.”

It’s a bit mean but Roger’s eyes narrow at the challenge and he picks up the speed of the toy again, raising it to level eight. Only two more to go. Which probably is lucky because John can almost see how the buzzing is making Roger’s whole body vibrate with the force. The blonde turns his face down into the mattress to muffle his loud moans and his cock is leaking steadily onto the sheet.

“Come on Rog,” Brian says sternly. “Say thank you.”

They’re all being bastards and John almost has to laugh at Roger’s annoyed expression when he turns to watch them. “Th..thank you aaah,” he half spits, half moans out. “Deaky.”

“Beautiful.” Freddie purrs, and finally removes his hand from John to fist his own red cock. “You must be close darling. You’re so hard and weeping, poor thing.”

Roger just whines in reply, hips moving erratically back into the merciless vibration.

“Then let’s finish it.” John decides, twisting his hand just right around his cock and letting out a groan. “Take it up one more level and then when you feel you can, turn it to the last setting. When you’ve reached ten you can touch yourself and come for us.”

He doesn’t look away from Roger’s teary eyes, and therefore see them roll back in his skull when he ups the setting to nine.

“Aah fuck too… mmn.” The blonde shudders, takes a deep breath and then turns the toy up to its highest setting.

The cry that escapes him sounds almost pained and Brian stops jerking himself off, sitting at attention. “Are you alright Rog?”

“Yeah,” Roger breathes, tears escaping his lashes to run down his cheeks. “‘s a lot. Need to come.” His arm stubbornly thrusting the toy back and forth is trembling with exertion and John knows that he won’t be able to keep it up for long.

He is ridiculously close himself, his fingers having pumped and stroked over his cock almost manically the last minutes. “Go on then babe, stroke yourself.”

“Just a bit more darling.” Freddie coos and Roger nods shakily, reaches under himself with his free arm and grabs his swollen, neglected cock in hand.

The sound the blonde makes as he starts pumping his cock sends shivers down John’s spine and he matches Roger’s desperate rhythm.

“That’s it love,” Brian rumbles. ”Come for us. Be good.” 

John, Brian and Freddie are all stroking themselves roughly by the time Roger bites down on the mattress and comes hard. He shakes and lets out wordless muffled cries, back a tense bow.

The next second John is following him, pleasure exploding through his body and making his toes curl. He spills, hot and slippery, over his fist.

”Fuck fuck stop,” Roger cries, both hands fumbling with the base of the vibrator, trying to turn it off but slipping on come and lube.

Brian groans heatedly and crawls over to help their collapsed, crying boyfriend. Freddie shuffles further down the bed and bends to clean the come from John’s fingers and thighs with his sinful tongue. John moans when the dark haired man kitten licks over his sensitive cock and watches Brian slowly working the now turned off toy out of Roger while stroking his back.

”So good Rog, perfect for us.” Brian murmurs and pulls the last of Killer Queen out of the blonde’s body making Roger whine loudly.

John nods dazedly, hand running through Freddie’s silky hair. That was some show. But, neither Brian or Freddie have come yet. He frowns and is about to ask about this but then Freddie sits up while Brian lifts Roger from the bed and into his arms.

”How are you feeling beautiful?” Freddie purrs and Roger whines again, head tiredly falling back against Brian’s shoulder. 

John licks his lips, Roger is a complete mess. He’s still panting, face and chest flushed. His glasses are sitting crooked on his nose and are wet with tears. He’s trembling in Brian’s arms, come and lube glittering on his crotch and thighs. ”Empty.” He rasps and John’s cock twitches.

Freddie chuckles lowly, long fingers playing over John’s thigh. ”Well we can’t have that, can we?” He turns to John, winks. ”Ready for the second part of the show darling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I split this? ;)
> 
> Honestly, I've been struggling lately, with my writing. I've been very busy and stressed at work and have barely had time. And I've been stuck. I do want to do the second part of this, but I'm not sure when I'll find the time or inspiration. Be patient lovelies - I wanted to give you at least something, for now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, have a lovely evening/night/day and treat yourselves!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I'm cheating somewhat here, cheating in many different ways. This chapter is for Poly!Queen week, but it's the second chapter to an already existing story. I'm also posting on the wrong day haha. And, I'm gonna prick of three different week prompts here;
> 
> Day 2: Glasses  
Day 3: Overstimulation  
Day 5: Sex toys
> 
> So yeah it's all a mess! But you know, at least it's something, and it's shameless porn. I hope you'll enjoy!

”Second part?” Roger looks half eager, half apprehensive. 

Brian lifts one hand to thumb at Roger’s nipple, making the bud harden under his touch. ”We’re gonna play some more with your favourite vibe love.” He smiles at John over Roger’s shoulder and grinds his hips against his boyfriend’s ass. ”Want to show Deaky what you look like when you’re begging us to stop and crying for more at the same time.”

”Fucking hell yes.” John groans as Roger moans weakly and arches into Brian’s grinds.

Freddie grins at him, but he’s sweaty, flushed and intense now, and the grin is more hunger than tease. 

Brian drags Roger over to the headboard, sits down next to John and pulls Roger up against his chest. Roger is trembling still, eyes wet and dark behind his glasses as he watches Freddie quickly spread lube over the wand.

”You look amazing like this Rog.” John breathes and grabs Roger’s hair tightly. He pulls his boyfriend close and presses their lips together. Roger is soft and pliable against him, letting out small pants and opening his mouth eagerly when John thrusts his tongue inside.

After a minute John lets him go and Roger whines and follows John’s lips when he pulls away. ”Behave.” John teases him and strokes his rough thumb over Roger’s pouting bottom lip.

”You ready darling?” Freddie asks and when Roger swallows and nods Brian grabs both of his legs and spreads them.

John licks his lips and moves from his position at the headboard so he can see his boyfriends better. ”Spread him more.” He rumbles.

”Gladly.” Brian smirks and pulls Roger’s legs up and back, thighs spread wide on either side of his chest. Roger squirms and weakly pushes on Brian’s hand.

”Don’t.” Freddie says sharply, swatting Roger’s hand away before moving in between Brian’s and Roger’s spread legs. ”You don’t touch anything.” He squeezes Roger’s buttock in his free hand. ”You’ll just lie back and take it. You’ll take whatever we chose to give you and won’t complain.” Freddie holds up the vibe in front of Roger’s face and Roger moans again and clenches his fists in frustration. ”If you need me to stop use the safe word.”

”Yes.” Roger says, leaning his head back against Brian’s shoulder. ”Please touch me.” His eyes dart from between Freddie and John.

Freddie turns to give John a quick kiss and waggles his eyebrows. ”You have a good view?” 

”The best.” John feasts his eyes on Roger’s hardening cock, his trembling thighs and his exposed, stretched opening. The blonde is lewdly displayed and John loves it.  
”Get started Fred.” Brian grunts, fingers digging into Roger’s inner thighs. 

Freddie leans in to kiss Roger’s cheek gently, then he sits back and turns on the vibe. He smiles at Roger and lets the faintly buzzing toy travel over Roger’s tense stomach, continuing down over his cock. Roger whimpers and tries to buck into the touch but Brian holds him still.

John watches hungrily as Freddie trails the toy past Roger’s balls and starts teasing his hole. He circles the opening lightly with the vibrating rod and then slips just the tip inside, before immediately pulling it out again. He continues with this for awhile until Roger is thrashing and swearing, hands going down to grab Freddie’s arm.

”Nuh uh.” John says and gives Roger a hard slap on the ass, making him gasp and let Freddie go. ”No touching.” 

Roger glares at them with pitch black eyes, about to start bitching but then Freddie presses the rod inside him. Roger jerks in Brian’s tight grip and lets out a high pitched whine. 

“That’s it darling, let it in.” Freddie purrs, pushing the toy all the way inside and then stopping. The rod is flexible and thinner than the Killer Queen dildo and Roger’s body practically swallows it. 

John swears and rests his cheek on Freddie’s shoulder, hungrily watching the singer slowly pull the vibe out.

“No aah, want it,” Roger moans and tries to follow the toy with his hips but Brian chuckles breathily and holds him still, placing a kiss on top of Roger’s messy hair.  
Freddie grins and slowly, oh so slowly, pushes the rod back in. “Eager thing,” he says, licking his lips, “I haven’t even touched your prostate yet and you’re already desperate for it.”

Instead of going for Roger’s prostate he turns the vibrations up one setting higher and Roger gasps and clutches at Brian’s arms.

John bites down at Freddie’s neck, making him moan and thrust the toy deeper into Roger. “Ah!” Roger squeaks and Freddie tips his head to the side, presenting his smooth, tanned skin to John.

“Fucking gorgeous,” John mutters, grinds his hard cock against Freddie’s hip. “All of you.”

Brian’s eyes shines prettily from where he’s smiling at him over Roger’s squirming body. “So are you love. So are you.”

“Y...yeah,” Roger nods, lifting one hand to stroke John’s cheek. “We’re mm… m so.. god Fred please!”

Freddie smirks and thrusts the toy faster into Roger. “We’re so glad we found you.” He finishes Roger’s sentence and turns his head to first kiss Roger’s hand on John’s face and then John’s lips. 

Overcome with too much emotion for this sexy setting, John kisses Freddie passionately and grabs Roger’s hand hard in his.

“I do love the view,” comes Brian’s amused voice. “But please get on with fucking Rog Fred, this is heavy.” He chuckles and squeezes at Roger’s thighs until the skin turns red and the blonde whines.

Freddie lets John go and salutes Brian. “At your service.” He leans closer to Roger and drags his free hand up his chest and to his throat. “You ready to scream for Deaky, darling?”

With that he smoothly angles the vibe differently within Roger and presses the buzzing head gently against his prostate. 

John’s glad he’s still holding Roger’s hand or he would have gotten hit in the face. Roger’s pleasured cries fills the room and he squeezes his eyes shut, clutching Brian’s arm and John’s hand hard.

“Mm love it so much, don’t you Rog?” Brian hums, dark eyes meeting Freddie’s for a moment before the older presses down with his palm over Roger’s throat and rubs harder against his spot.

“Fred!” Roger chokes out, tears flooding his eyes again and running down his cheeks. 

Freddie watches him carefully and ups the vibration one more step, continuing to grind the vibe against Roger’s prostate.

Brian have to fight to keep Roger still because he screams and thrashes, reaching for Freddie to make him stop.

John immediately gives him another hard slap on one cheek and then two more for good measure.

“You’re going to take it Roger.” He tells a sniffling Roger sternly and proceeds to grab his hands and press them to his chest. “Go on Fred.” He tells Freddie who grins and raises the vibration one more step, keeping it pressed against Roger’s prostate.

Roger is crying freely now and turns his head to press his face against Brian’s chest to muffle the loud moans and sobs. His cock is swollen and red and John presses hard on his wrists when he feels Roger fight against his hold.

“You’re soon there love,” Brian hums, adjusts his grip and pulls Roger’s legs back further, “Come for Freddie and we’ll let you rest.”

John licks his lips and grinds his own hard cock against Freddie’s hip, his free hand going down to stroke the dark haired man’s dick.

“Are you trying to distract me darling?” Freddie winks at him and pulls the buzzing vibe from Roger’s prostate only to start fucking him with it using hard, short strokes, angling it the right way to pound his spot.

Roger sounds like he’s about to die, but in a good way and Brian lets one of his legs go to wrap a comforting arm around his waist, pressing his fingers into the tense muscles of his stomach. 

John growls, lets go of Freddie’s cock and grabs Roger’s jaw, turning his face to look at him. He meets the wet, pitch black eyes behind the glasses and strokes his thumb wet with Freddie’s precome over his gasping lips. “Come.”

Roger does. He bites down on John’s thumb so hard it hurts and grabs at Brian’s arm tightly as he shakes all over and comes.

“Gorgeous babe.” John murmurs, pressing his thumb further inside Roger’s mouth as he rubs his cock against Freddie’s warm skin.

Brian groans loudly and arches his hips up and Freddie’s gaze is heavy and starving as he continues to fuck Roger through his orgasm. 

Finally Roger slumps against Brian’s hold and Brian tiredly releases his other leg, cuddling the exhausted blonde in both arms. John pulls his now wet thumb out and leans in to kiss Roger. Roger can barely breath and pants into John’s mouth, weakly whining when John uses his wet digit to thumb his nipple.

“Aah ‘s Deaky… mm.” Roger breaths against his lips, and John bites down on his lip and pinches his nipple making him keen.

The sound makes John’s cock twitch urgently and he thrusts it in between Freddie’s buttocks, making the older man swear shakily.

Letting go off Roger, John sits back and places kisses all over Freddie’s neck and shoulders, rolling his hips teasingly against him.

”Fuck darling…” Freddie moans, carefully pulling the toy out of his gasping boyfriend before throwing a hand behind himself to cradle John’s head, pulling him even closer. ”You mind helping a lover out?” He scoots back and spreads his thighs wide on either side off John’s lap.

He doesn’t mind. It’s the other way around, really. John gives Freddie’s weeping cock a firm stroke before grabbing the lube. ”Want me to fuck you sweetheart?”

”Please.” Freddie breathes.

Roger watches them, eyes dark, cheeks flushed and glasses having slipped down on his nose. Brian is watching them too, licking his lips, impatient hands roaming over Roger’s body. Long fingers dance up Roger’s sweaty chest to his face, straightening his glasses before brushing his hair to the side. 

John presses his teeth into the soft flesh of Freddie’s shoulder and pushes his first slicked finger into him. 

”Another one,” Freddie demands, rocking back on the digit. ”I’m close already, hurry it up.” 

”No patience…” John grins and thrusts a second finger inside, making Freddie gasp. Roger grabs the dark haired man’s hand and gives it a week squeeze before lifting it to his cheek to nuzzle the smooth skin.

Freddie smiles beautifully, stroking Roger’s warm skin as he relaxes into John’s twisting fingers. ”We’re not particularly good at patience. Talking of, Bri dear aren’t your cock about to fall off by now?”

”Close,” Brian says, his eyes are heavy lidded and dark from where he’s watching them from behind Roger. ”Gonna have Rog sit on it as soon as you two are done with the lube.”

The idea of Brian fucking Roger when he’s already so spent and tired makes John groan out loud, resting his forehead against Freddie’s back. The older man purrs and John slips a third finger into him, deftly working him open.

”You said I could rest.” He hears Roger accuse weakly as he gives Freddie’s prostate a few thrusts.

”I lied.” Brian answers cooly and John peaks over Freddie’s shoulder just in time to see Brian turn Roger’s head to the side and kiss him deeply.

Freddie whimpers loudly at John’s next thrust and reaches back to swat at his hand. ”Enough darling, want that large, pretty cock inside me already.”

”Lube please?” Brian smiles at him, maneuvering Roger around until he’s straddling his lap, just like Freddie is doing to John.

John hands the bottle over and smirks when he sees Roger follow it dazedly, licking his lips. ”Brian is going to make you feel so good love, he’s going to stretch you out, gonna make you ache with it. Just like I’ll do to Freddie.” He purrs, scoots forward with Freddie so the older man’s basically pressed up against Roger, then pulls Freddie up and a bit to the side, before lowering him onto his cock.

Freddie gasps loudly, hands tight on John’s thighs as he slowly takes him all the way inside. He moans loud and obscene when he sits all the way down, buttocks meeting John’s hips. John moans too and so does Roger.

John’s fingers dig marks into Freddie’s perfect hips, trying to stay still while his boyfriend get used to the stretch. He’s so hot, so tight. He feels feel absolutely divine around John’s cock and he has to just pause to be awed and baffled that this is his life now.

Then Brian, apparently done lubing up, tugs Roger down on his cock and the blonde makes a punched out sound, head falling back on Brian’s shoulder as his hands scrabble for purchase on Freddie’s flushed chest.

“That’s it.” Brian grunts, arching his hips into Roger and making him groan. “Feel so good Rog.”

Freddie whines and clenches when Roger’s nail catches on one of his nipples and that’s it. John can’t wait anymore. He lifts Freddie from his lap, large hands cradling his boyfriend’s hips and then moves him down again. Freddie moans deliciously and starts moving with him, riding him with the grace of someone with much experience.

Roger’s not as gracious. He’s basically boneless in Brian’s hold, letting the taller man move him up and down his cock while he lets out small breathy gasps and grabs at Freddie wherever he can reach.

“Come on darling.” Freddie says breathlessly and John isn’t sure who he’s talking to but then Freddie reaches for Roger’s hair, pulling it sharply and making the blonde whine tiredly. “Don’t let poor Bri do all the work. He’s all gangly and not very strong you know.”

“Fuck you sweetheart.” Brian glares at him and proceeds to fuck faster into Roger, but John can also see that the curly haired man’s arms are trembling with the strain.  
John lets go off Freddie’s hip with one hand and reaches for his cock, meeting Roger’s hazy, wet eyes as Freddie moans loudly and squirms between them. “Be good for us Rog? Ride Brian, look what a great job Freddie is doing.”

“Not fair…” Roger mutters but starts shakily mirroring Freddie’s movements, lifting himself up and down Brian’s cock. Brian moans, easily matching Roger’s rhythm and shoving up into him as Roger lowers himself. 

Roger closes his eyes, bites his swollen lips. His cock is hardening for a third time and John wants to see him let go again. He continues to steadily fuck into Freddie, stroking his cock and muffling his own groans against Freddie’s shoulder.

“Fuck ah.. Deaky,” Freddie keens, tight channel fluttering around John as he hits him just right. “You’re...too good mm. At this.” 

Brian’s thrusts are speeding up, he’s letting out the most gorgeous moans that go together with Freddie’s keens and Roger’s quieter whines like the sweetest music. John feels dizzy with it. “You’re so close.” He purrs, thumbing Freddie’s leaking slit and meeting Brian’s dark, desperate eyes. “Look and sound and feel so good. All of you.”

Freddie’s pace is getting jerky and rough, his cock leaking over John’s fingers. The dark haired man grabs Roger’s hair again and tugs him in so they can share a messy, open-mouthed kiss, saliva running down both their chins as they try to breathe, moan and tonguefuck each other at the same time.  
“Give it to him harder.” Brian groans to John, hips moving faster and faster into Roger. “The slut loves it.”

The degrading name makes Freddie whine loudly and clench down on John again and John grits his teeth and starts going rougher and harder, pounding into his boyfriend and pumping him tightly until Freddie’s moans are more or less screams and he’s clutching at Roger’s hair and arm as the blonde sloppily tries to keep up their kissing.

“Do you Fred?” John says directly in Freddie’s ear, to be able to make himself heard over his pleasured cries. “Do you love getting used hard and rough? Are you a whore for cock? Answer me.”

“I do!” Freddie cries, shaking as John changes the angle of his thrusts and starts hammering his prostate. “AAH fuck too mm John!”

Freddie comes, hard, gasping and moaning, back arching prettily. Roger throws both arms around him and holds him tightly, muffling his own sounds in Freddie’s neck.

John almost bashes his head against Roger’s when he also goes to nuzzle Freddie’s neck, swearing weakly at the tight pressure around his cock. He’s close, but not there yet.

Pausing his thrusts he gently strokes Freddie through his climax, the older man snivelling and trembling squeezed between his two boyfriends as he is.

“Bloody gorgeous.” Brian groans, and John lifts his head to look past Freddie and Roger to Brian who is still chasing his relief, hips pistoning into Roger. 

John reaches past the exhausted Freddie and strokes his fingers up Brian’s thigh. “Come for us Bri, fill him up so he’ll be leaking with it.”

“Let go darling.” Freddie whispers, clever fingers reaching beneath Roger to massage Brian’s balls. 

Brian sighs shakily, lashes fluttering prettily, and thin brows furrowed. His lips open in a pretty “o” as he shoves up a few more times and then comes. 

“Feels so good,” Roger slurs, the first thing he’s said in awhile. He moves back from Freddie and leans back into Brian, turning his face to nuzzle his neck as Brian gasps and jerks, hands clutching Roger’s thighs. 

John’s own cock is aching, the sight and sound of two of his boyfriends coming is too good to be true. So is the tight heat of Freddie, it feels amazing and he needs to move before he loses his mind.

But, as soon as he starts rocking his hips up into his older boyfriend Freddie chuckles breathily and shakes his head. “I’m too sensitive dear. And besides,” he smirks and nods at the pair in front of him, “poor Rog is hard again. Won’t you help him out?”

Roger is half collapsed back against Brian, looking absolutely ruined and while the vision makes John’s already desperate cock scream for attention, he still hesitates. “Is that really alright? I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You won’t.” Brian sigs contently, kissing Roger’s head and running long fingers up his erection, making Roger pant and arch into the light touch. “You want Deaky to fuck you, to make you come, don’t you love?” He asks Roger, giving a light thrust with his hips. 

“Mmm yes.” Roger says, heavy lids fluttering open, his eyes black except for a thin ring of bright blue. He focuses on John and arches again, moaning low in his throat.

John can barely breathe he’s so turned on and Freddie choses that moment to clench teasingly around him. “Beg baby.”

“So mean…” Roger half frowns, but then smiles dreamily, stretching over Brian’s prone body. “Please John. Please fuck me? I’m so close. And you feel so good, your cock feel so good, I want it. Please? Want you to come in me, want to be dripping with it.” 

“y..es.” John croaks, and then clears his throat before, voice thick with lust. “Yeah I will. Fucking hell you three…”

Freddie laughs softly and climbs off John’s lap, his straining cock slipping out and flopping obscenely over his thigh. Roger stares longingly at John’s dick, even if he’s still sitting on Brian’s. 

“All green love?” Brian nuzzles his ear, hands just resting on Roger’s hips.

“Mmhm,” Roger nuzzles him back and then hums happily when Freddie leans in close to kiss him, first one flushed cheek then the other. “Want Deaky.”

He’s so soft, sluggish and happy and John has never seen him so far into subspace before. It makes both his cock and heart ache. “Want you too Rog.”

Freddie sits aside while Brian carefully lifts Roger from his lap, then helping him scoot down until his head rests in Brian’s lap, legs spreading around John’s hips.

“Your glasses are all wet and spotty.” Freddie leans close to Roger, frowning before Roger makes grabby hands at him, dragging him down to press their lips together. Freddie’s back must be hurting with the stretch but he still kisses Roger slow and deep, stroking messy hair out of his face. Brian watches them, gaze warm, before looking up at John who sits between Roger’s splayed thighs, cock rock hard and chest heaving.

“Can I just…?” John asks, feeling a bit lost to be honest. Right now he’s very aware of the other three having been together for years and years, building up trust and familiarity. It hurts a bit, that he isn’t as sure, isn’t as tightly knit with them as they are with each other yet. Brian’s already soft eyes soften even more as he smiles at John and Freddie reaches down to pat his thigh comfortingly. They know. They understand. Which is enough to quell John’s sudden wave of anxiety and sadness. “Yes whenever you feel ready love.” Brian answers him. “He’s wet enough, and want you. Okay? We all want you John, so much.”

“Deaky…” Roger whines, Freddie now having pulled back to lean against Brian’s side. The blonde looks up at John desperately, spreading his thighs wider.

John takes a deep breath, lifts one of Roger’s legs to hook it around his waist as he pulls him closer until the tip of his thick cock is pressed against Roger’s opening.  
“Here.” Freddie gives him a pillow, which John gratefully accepts and pushes in beneath Roger’s lower back, elevating his hips slightly.

He strokes his hand up Roger’s thigh until he finds Roger’s erection, fingers curling around the hot flesh as Roger whimpers. “You ready?” John asks, smearing precome over Roger’s hole.

“Yeah.” Roger nods, grabbing Freddie’s hand tight in his and clumsily rocking back against John, trying to get him inside.

“Don’t move baby. Just lie there, look gorgeous and take it. I’ll take care of you.” John’s voice disappears into a low growl. He glances briefly at Freddie and Brian, who are watching with rapt attention and flushed cheeks, before thrusting inside while pulling Roger back on him, sheathing himself to the hilt at once.

Roger chokes on a weak moan, thigh pressing against John’s side. He is not as tight as when John’s had him before, but all relaxed and sloppy inside and it makes John clench his teeth to not lose it. 

“God.” Freddie groans, clutching Roger’s hand. “Come on Deaks, give it to him, he’s so close.”

So John does. He drags his cock almost all the way out, adjusts his grip on Roger and the angle a bit and then thrusts inside him again, this time making Roger squeal.

“There?” John breathes, pulling out and shoving into him again. Roger is already crying, clenching desperately around John each time he brushes his prostate. John goes harder and Roger gasps and arches from Brian’s lap.

Brian splays one hand on Roger’s chest and holds him down. He looks down at where John is fucking into Roger and licks his lips. “Ruin him. Fuck him as hard and fast as you want. He loves it.”

“Fuck…” John grunts. “Okay.” He is panting, heart hammering in his chest and sweat running down the side of his face and down his neck. “Going to fuck you real good babe.” He grits out and starts to really pound his boyfriend.

Roger is too exhausted to do anything more than just lie back and take it. John rocks his body with each hard thrust and Roger whimpers each time he hits him right. His heavy lids flutters shut and his breathing is fast and loud. 

“Perfect boys. Look at you.” Freddie coes, letting go off Roger’s hand to reach down and pump his cock, using the same quick pace John is fucking him with.  
Eyes shooting wide open, Roger cries out. “Fred aah not… please hurts..”

“He’s close.” Freddie says to John, ignoring Roger’s whines to stroke him rougher. “Let’s make him come again.”

John nods, having trouble talking because of the exertion. He lifts Roger’s hips a bit higher and increases his tempo, pounding into him almost brutally.

Roger pulls on the sheets in desperation, struggling weakly against Brian’s hold as his entire body tenses. He tightens around John and for a short moment, when John meets his wide, dark eyes, he can see past the haze of pleasure and submission, see the regular spark. 

“Deaky,” Roger breathes, reaches for him. “Please.”

John moans loudly and grinds right into Roger’s prostate. With a low, almost hurt whine, Roger comes for a third time that night. He doesn’t have a lot to give, a few drops of come running over Freddie’s fingers as he strokes him through it.

“Good boy.” John hears Brian distantly, like through a dream. Roger is squeezing his cock, massaging it deliciously as he gasps and squirms his way through his orgasm.

Still John doesn’t come. It’s almost as if he’s waited for so long that now it’s hard to let go. He gives Brian a desperate look, hips pausing their pounding when Roger weakly sinks into Brian’s lap, panting for breath.

Brian grins at him, dark and knowing. “Go on. Use him.”

Roger whines tiredly and Freddie chuckles, pulling his hand back to lick come off his fingers. 

John will gladly use him, he is so close it hurts and the sight in front of him only makes it worse. “Cascada if you want me to stop babe.” He manages to rasp at Roger, then continues his pace from before.

The only sounds out of Roger now is low keens and gasps. His brows are furrowed slightly, tears dripping down his cheeks and he is unbelievably beautiful in his tormented pained pleasure.

John stops trying to find the right angle, just focuses on his own pleasure, pumping in and out of Roger. He still brushes his spot now and then, it makes Roger’s breath catch in his throat, makes him flutter weakly around John. 

“Look amazing like this Deaky.” Freddie purrs, scooting closer to trail his nails up John’s arm lightly. “That’s it darling. Feels good, doesn’t it?” He purrs, moving his hand down to where John is pistoning into Roger. “You must be ready to explode.” He says, trailing a delicate finger around the base of John’s cock.

John wheezes, balls tightening almost painfully. Freddie keeps talking lowly to him, kissing and nibbling on his neck and fingers playing where he and Roger are joined. Roger is half hard, again, and his lashes paint long shadows down his cheeks from where he has his eyes tightly shut, small high pitched gasps escaping him at John’s every thrust. Brian is still keeping his hands on Roger’s chest, just lightly caressing the flushed skin as he watches John find his pleasure.

John loves these three so much. He can’t believe he’s allowed this. He really can’t. He’s mind is a mess of gratitude, love, endorphins and lust just spinning together in a chaos. He’s at the very brink.

“Come dear.” Freddie kisses his jaw softly and John moans loud and broken, following his boyfriend’s order and coming deep within Roger. 

It feels like he’s about to pass out, he’s dizzy with the final release, the break of tension and it goes on and on, he shakes and boils and sizzles with the force of it. Brian and Freddie are talking to him and he distantly feels his come, and Brian’s, leak out of Roger and down over his balls, dripping down his thighs. He grabs Roger’s trembling thighs hard, leans into Freddie and pants for breath, eyes closed until the world stops spinning around him.

“That was a _lot_ of come.” Freddie sounds delighted, and John can feel him down there again, fingers gliding through the mess and painting it over his and Roger’s skin. 

“You alive love?” Brian asks, warmth and amusement in his voice. And heat. 

John finally opens his eyes, drained and exhausted, body pleasantly sore and buzzing. “Good,” he manages weakly. “Perfect actually.” He’s not sure he’s ever come this hard before, and his cock is a limp, floppy thing when he pulls it out of Roger. 

“What about you Rog?” He asks and gets a low moan in reply. Roger also has his eyes closed, still wearing that frown between his eyebrows. He’s leaking copiously now that John’s pulled out and he is again fully hard.

John’s dick makes a valiant try to twitch as heat again blooms in his stomach, but there is no way John is getting hard in the near foreseeable future. Roger really is insane. “I can’t believe you.” He says, awed.

“He’s completely insatiable.” Freddie snorts, and pushes John away lightly. “It’s never enough.”

Brian sighs, but John can see how his eyes sparkle with excitement. “He’s lucky we love to wreck him so much.” He exchanges a look with Freddie, shrugs. “Alright then love,” he gives Roger a light pat on the cheek, making the blonde look up at him dazedly. “One more time.”

Roger just nods weakly, one small movement of his head, and lets Brian capture his wrists against his chest. His eyes slip shut again, the poor glasses still sitting on the bridge of his nose, and his mouth gapes slightly open with his quick breaths.

“Do you want to?” Freddie asks John, handing him the vibe again, smile warm. 

Does he want to… Yes. Yes please. John nods dumbly, taking the toy from Freddie. He turns the thing on, pauses when he sees Roger tense up momentarily. “Is this really…” He starts.

Freddie leans in to give him a kiss, stroking over his back when he pulls back. “It’s fine darling. We promise. I understand your worry, but Blondie loves being made to come again and again, even if it hurts, hell specially if it hurts. This isn’t close to what he’s taken before. And he uses the word if it gets to be too much, do not worry dear.”

“Right.” John swallows, nods. If Roger likes this, then he’ll give it to him. He coats the lightly buzzing vibe in the come still leaking from Roger’s hole and then presses it inside without any fuss. 

“Aahh,” Roger whines, clenching around the toy, biting his lip.

John pushes the toy all the way inside, letting it sit there and buzz as Roger starts to squirm and pull lightly on Brian’s grasp. The curly man easily holds him still, eyes boring into John’s. “Make him hurt.”

Groaning loudly, John ups the vibration setting with several steps and starts fucking Roger roughly. The blonde is struggling for real now, crying and twisting his body, thighs trying to close. Freddie easily grabs one leg and pulls it up and to the side.

“Don’t be silly dear. Stay still.” He winks at John, who feels he’s bright red in the face. “He’s not begging you to stop yet darling, you can take it up a notch.”  
Brian nods. “He won’t need much more.”

John is glad for the guidance. Wile he loves to decide and lead, he doesn’t have any experience in overstimulating someone to tears. He stops thrusting and just holds the vibe against Roger’s abused prostate. 

Sniffling and whining, Roger bites at his lip, body arching. He’s overwhelmed, doesn’t know what to do with himself, and his eyes watches John helplessly, misty with tears and desperation.

“Good boy.” John copies Brian from before, pressing the toy harder against Roger’s spot. “Just a little more Rog.” He turns the vibration up more and Roger howls, legs flailing in Freddie’s and John’s grasp, trying to get away at the first shock of it.

“It’s okay.” John soothes him, massaging his tense thigh while keeping the toy buzzing unforgivingly just where Roger feels it the most. “You’re okay love.”  
Brian changes his grip on Roger’s wrists to one hand, moving the other up to his face and letting Roger nuzzle and cry into his palm. Roger is not trashing as much now, body having given up, he’s just laying splayed and exhausted, letting John pleasure him.

John wonders if this is his final state, if he’ll just continue to lie there and take it, as his boyfriends force him to come again and again until he pass out. The thought is too much to handle at the moment, so he shakes his head, ups the vibration to the highest points and digs the silicone tip into Roger’s prostate painfully hard.

This time, Roger comes completely dry. And he doesn’t make a big show of it, as John had suspected. He just buries his face in Brian’s hand and whimpers, arching his body of the bed until every muscle is shaking. Then he kind of slumps back down, cock soft again and head lolling off Brian’s lap.

“It’s enough darling, that’s enough.” Freddie says kindly, tapping John’s wrist. John turns off the vibe and carefully pulls it out.

He’s a bit hard again, and so is Freddie, but they ignore that to slowly lower Roger’s legs, massaging the tense muscles. Brian has let go of his hands, stroking his hair and talking to him softly.

“You alright Roger?” John asks, a bit nervous, and Roger groans, eyes peeking up at him tiredly behind the glasses.

“Good.” He mutters tiredly, voice quiet and hoarse. “Can I take these bloody things off now?” He doesn’t wait for an answer but removes the glasses, throwing them to the side.

Brian immediately reaches for them, placing them on the bedside table instead.

John is exhausted himself, after having come two times, so he doesn’t understand how Roger’s even able to speak. Roger’s already dozing off though, lids heavy with sleep.

“You need a bath darling.” Freddie decides, moving to the side and helping a whining Roger to sit up. “Deaky,” He grins at John, blows him a kiss. “Why don’t you take a bath with Rog, take real good care of him? We’ll tidy up in here and order some lunch in the meantime.” He gives Brian a smacking kiss when the taller man leans close to them.

John nods eagerly. He wants to take care of Roger and he’s grateful for the shown trust. “That okay?” He asks Roger who just yawns and moves from Freddie to throw his arms over John’s neck. There’s still come leaking down the insides of his thighs and John blinks twice before removing his gaze from there and dragging Roger with him to the edge of the bed. 

He lifts the limbless blonde into his arms and smirks at Freddie and Brian, who’s now making out heatedly. “Hey. Tidy up and lunch guys.”

Freddie laughs at him and Brian gives him a wide grin. “You did great John,” the taller man says, voice warm. “That was great. We love you.”

“Love you…” Roger repeats weakly against his neck and John feels his cheeks heat again.

He mutters an abashed “Love you too”, to more laughter from Freddie and manages to nudge the bedroom door open. As soon as he steps out, a ball of gray fluff darts inside, meowing loudly. 

Freddie gasps in distress. “Oh my world! Did we forget to give her breakfast?!”

John smiles, shakes his head and start carrying the now asleep Roger off to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS.
> 
> This week has been amazing - So many incredible works. Unfortunately I haven't had the time to check all out yet, but I will. I've had so much fun and I hope ou have too.
> 
> Thank you so much to the beautiful, wonderful, the one and only jessahmewren, for doing this with me. I hope the amount of wrecked Rog will show you my gratitude!
> 
> Take care now everyone <3 Let's do the best of the remaining week!


End file.
